happy dead end or maybe not?
by Ashly0019
Summary: just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma: "She doesn't own Kaze no stigma"

_**sleeping beauty at a Sunny afternoon**_

It was a sunny day, Kazuma decided to do something fun instead of working, he thought that there should be more time for a vacation and doing something fun with his younger brother Ren (as long as he gets paid for it) and Ayano. He decided to go to the beach.  
It would be the least exhausting thing to do after the amusementpark

"how far is it?"

asked Ren while sitting in the car. He looked a bit bored.

"not far, you've already asked that thousands of times"

Kazuma answered. Ayano didn't say a thing. she was asleep.

"why is she sleeping?, Are we too boring for her?"

Kazuma looked in the mirror to see Ren.

"You know she's a lazy girl. I have to tank, the engine is running low" Kazuma Stopped at the nearest gas station, he left the car and filled the engine.

"Ren, Will you pay for me? tank pump 4.

"Here you have some money",i try to wake Ayano up." that girl is sleeping very deep i guess."

...Ren walked in.

Kazuma Walked back to his car, he opened the door where Ayano was sitting.

He pushed her a bit but she didn't wake up.

"okay this ain't gonna work" he said and he moved his face nearby hers.

"yo princess, you can sleep when we're back, you look beautiful when you are asleep""and only when you are asleep" he whispered with a big grin on his face.

she still didn't react. kazuma looked through the window but it still wasn't Ren's turn to pay there was a long line.

"Okay Ayano, if you still won't wake up... then i have to do this"

again he came closer to her. He looked straight at her closed eyes.

"you're not faking right?" with a big smile on his face, and then he kissed her on her lips.

but ther still was no reaction. hmm, he was surprised, nothing happened.

he thought she at least would hit him or something but she didn't.

what am i gonna do now he asked himself, he decided to let her sleep, and to try it again later.

"we're almost there" kazuma said.

... **after 10 minutes they arrived at the parking **

"hey kazuma, why isn't she awake?". mumbled Ren, he was a bit concerned about her.

"she's just a lazy girl, i tried a lot of things, but nothing worked. I"ll just carry her."

Ren asked himself what he just tried to do to awake Ayano.

"brother, what did you do to wake her?" he asked with a blush on his face, without even knowing why he was blushing.

"just a few things like this and that, but it didn't work out. why that question?" but Ren already forgot what he asked so he took is for how it was. not making a problem of it.

Kazuma carried Ayano. They took a look at the beach, but there were only a few people. It's strange, cause it's such a warm day . There was a large stair case where they had to walk down before they could reach the beach.

when the finally reached the beach Kazuma took a deep breath and he put her down on the sand.

"damn, she's heavy, Has she gained some pounds?"

Ren laughed to his brother. Kazuma looked happy to see his brother laughing after al what's happened, and he looked at the sea.

that gave him an idea. (**that doens't sound good XD)**

"Ren,... i have an idea.." he said with an amused voice

Ren looked a bit surprised.

Kazuma lifted her up. and carried her to the sea.

Ren followed him and he knew what he was planning to do.

"there she goes" and kazuma threw Ayano in the sea.  
"brother,.. that was not a good idea... "

She sank to the bottom. but after a few seconds Ayano came up. and she was pissed.

"what did you do!" she reactes obscure wanting to summon her Enreiha.

Kazuma started laughing. Ayano still looking pissed.

she didn't really understood what was so funny of her being thrown in.

"now you have to order me a big ice-cream" Ayano walked towards kazuma.

"alright.. alright, you sure? cause when I carried you here you were much heavier then before." still grinning

"ooh, shut up, just order me an ice-cream" that's the least thing you can do after you threw me in the sea.

"Ayano, you wanna know what i tried to make you awake?" he asked while sitting at the roof.

"What have you been doing this time, surprise me".

Kazuma Whispered something in her ear...

Her eyes opened wide "you did what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma ordered 3 ice-creams. for Ayano, Ren and one for himself.

"Delicious!" she sighed "what flavour did you choose?"

"I choose vanille" Ren answered.

" Chocolate, but i prefer chocolate with strawberry" was what Kazuma answered.

Ayano had a weird look on her face, she didn't know what he meant with that.

Kazuma looked at her and he saw she didn't understand **(come on, even i know that XD)**"shall i demonstrate?" he said and he came to sit closer to Ayano.

"what are you doing?" Ayano asked him a little blushing.

He held his fingers down her chin.

"Ren, could you turn around?" said Kazuma with a big grin on his face.

He saw that Ren was Blushing, and he laughed.

"Just kidding, I would never do that when you're around".

and he let go of her chin. Ayano finally understand what he meant.

and she said nothing. she became much more calmer in the last few months.

**After they ate their Ice-Cream...**

... Ren wanted to swim.

"Hey, we haven't changed clothes yet" ayano

"i don't know" Kazuma said. "we can change here, nobody will notice. there's almost no living soul"

"i'm gonna get you out of your dream, forget it, i'm not gonna change in front of you two" Ayano said.

"Scared someone sees you naked?",

"there is nothing to see there I guess" Kazuma grinned.

"Just shut up!, Why are you wearing pants?"

He pulled his pants down". **(ofcourse he's wearing a boxershirt)**

"i don't need to see" and her face turned red.

"you don't need to turn around, I know you were looking"

Ayano decided to stop talking and to search for a place to change.

Ayano came back and she had changed her clothes.

she wears a very simple bikini.

"indeed, you sure need to wear a bra, they have grown" kazuma laughed.

"stop looking you perv!" .

"that's what all guys do". right Ren?

Ren said nothing. he acted like he didn't hear anything.

Okay Lets go swim then.

Ren ran to the sea and Ayano followed him.

"why so fast, we have enough time" kazuma said

"you're just slow" that was the last thing he heard.

Kazuma just walked, and after a few minutes he was finally there.

Ayano ran into the water. "nice"

and Ren followed. Kazuma was just standing there.

"Kazuma put his feet in the water.

"it's Freezing cold,"

-"it's not"

"stop complaining and come in already" ayano said

**Finally... kazuma started to swimm. (he's such a coward)**

Ayano walked back to the towels. And she started to fill the airbed with air. **( i don't know how you call that)**

And after that she returned to the others. she floated on her airbed and fell asleep (**again**)

a few minutes later, ayano felt a wet body besides hers.

she opened her eyes, and a sleeping kazuma lied next to her.

she was looking at him and smiled. kazuma mumbeld something.

she didn't hear it so she came closer.

suddenly he puts his arms around her but her eyes were still closed.

it made her blush, she didn't care and closed her eyes too.

she was wondering what Ren was doing right now.

she saw him having some fun with a girl, she seems the same age.

and she closed her eyes again.

**...**

Kazuma opened his eyes again and ayano still was in his arms.

he gave her a kiss in her neck. she moved a bit.

he had a slight smile on his face, and right after that kazuma pushed her off the airbed.

He grinned untill her head came up again.

"why?" .

"does the princess need some CPR?"

and he lifted her back on the airbed.

"i don't want you to have a sunstroke on our vacation"

with a grin he looked in her eyes.

"you look a bit like you're of the world, i sure think you need some CPR"

He bent to her. "hey, wait. are you acting non-serious again?"she asked

"nope" he said. "yeah right" and she closed her eyes again.

"okay, if you don't believe me i'll havo to prove it to you, but next time you have to trust me okay"

ayano said nothing and she was laying on her back.

after a few seconds she felt his breathing against her neck, his breathing came higher and higher and he gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

and after that he stopped for 2 seconds.

he pushed his lips against hers and he was a bit moving..

not just a quick one, but it didn't last long.

he moved, so he layed on top of her.

he opened his eyes to see if she's okay with that.

but she said nothing so he closed his eyes and started to kiss again a bit by bit harder.

he felt her arms around his back. and her heartbeat was going pretty fast.

He felt warm again. normally he acted like the cool guy. but this time was different.

Ayano felt the same she was enjoying it.

Kazuma stopped and he moved next to her.

"that's enough for this time, do you believe me now that i'm saying the truth?" he grinned/smiled

Ayano opened her eyes

"yes, i do now" her face turned to normal so kazuma could not see she was blushing"

"Let's go back" and he pushed her from the airbed,... again.

"you can go swim, i'll take this one" and kazuma floated to the side.

and Ayano followed him, but she had to swim.

"so ren, what were you doing?" Asked Kazuma

"just having some fun with a new girl i met, i saw you and ayano bizzy so i thought i'd better not disturb you" and he started to blush.

"so you saw it," kazuma grinned a little. "thats what older people do, about 3 years or something you're doing the same"

Ren laughed. finally ayano reached the side and she walked to them.

"shall we go back?, maybe we can have dinner at a nice restaurant" suggested Kazuma.

"i'm starving" ayano said.

but first they need to change their clothes.

"no i'm still not going to change clothes in front of you"

"why do you care?, think about what we did a few minutes ago"

"that doesn't mean i have to strip for you or something, what do you expect?"

"never mind" kazuma sighed.

She was looking for the same place she used to change her clothes the first time, but she didn't care.

it's just that she wanted that nobody could see her change.. she took off her bikini and dryed herself with a towel.

she put on a white blouse and skirt. she didn't wore her school uniform very often.

she walked back at Ren and Kazuma, but while walking she stood in a piece of glas.

there was a wound on the lower side of her foot. it hurts.

little tears came out of her eyes. she fed up.

"it's always me". Ayano complained loud so that everyone could hear her.

Kazuma walked towards her. "let me see,.. you're so clumsy,and stop exaggerating.


	3. Chapter 3

I changed the writing style. Just to try a bit :P

I walked to the closet (my feet still did hurt), what to wear this time I mumbeled. The closet was full of casual thinks but I wanted something properly, but there still was a red dress left ,

I took it and changed. I looked in the mirror but I don't know if it looks good for sure.

Kazuma walked in, and he took a seat on my bed.

_What do y__ou think?, does it look nice on me?_,

Kazuma smirked. _Don't you have anything better?, but, nice ass.._

_-__That's not an answer._

_Than your not getting one,._

That stupid cold blooded jerk. He always pisses me off. (maybe I reacted a bit TOO much)

_You look__ very pissed, what's wrong princess?_

_Whats wrong, whats wrong?_Igrowled.

_You and your stupid answers, you just kissed me while we were at the beach, and now you're answering like a complete idiot. I'm wondering, is there coming any sense out off your mouth sometimes? You're totally not serious at all._

Kazuma's face expression changed, grinning.

_And what's with that grinn so suddenly?_

_-__You're just very entertaining that's all._

_So I'm a __kind off puppet for you, just for the entertainment?  
_

That's not what he meant. But he couldn't explain it to her. She left before he could say something to her.

i turned around and walked away, that jerk, what am I to him?

I thought he would take me for serious. That damn bastard.

I don't even know why I love him.

and i don't understand myself. Am I that weird? What can I say to him when we are supposed to be having fun at a restaurant while he is acting like a complete idiot.

_(_I must confess that I was quite moody)

Ren was in his own room, he was making himself ready for dinner.

I knocked on his door. _Ren are you ready?,_ he said he should be ready in 5 minutes and I walked back. i searched for the nearest mirror so I could check what my hair looked like.

It didn't look that bad. But also not that good.

I should do something about that.

I returned to my own room to look for some hairspray ,but I heard a sound coming out of my bathroom .

Maybe I forgot to turn off the shower. But how? You can't just forget that.

I walked towards the door, I really forgot. I opened the door. I was shocked.

A naked kazuma standing in front of me, using my shower. Me mouth fell wide open.

_d, don't y..you have your own shower?? _

_-__I do have, but it was cold. You don't mind me using your shower?_

_Ofcourse I do, I yelled. I thought I forgot to turn off the shower, I walked in and a naked kazuma was standing in front of me?_

_Have you ever heard of locking a door?_

Kazuma raised his shoulders. I probably forgot was his silly excuse.

_I'm sorry but you are misunderstanding me,_

_I was just joking. I'm not using you like my personal entertaining puppet._

_You're just Fun to look at and-uhh Could you hand me a towel? _

I accepted it, but just for now.

I walked out and I searched for a towel, the cabinet in the bathroom was empty.

I told him to stay here and I ran to an another room. i opened his door and I looked for a towel. After long searching I finally found one. But my eyes slipped to a drawer that was half open.I was a bit inquisitive. A photo album was in there. Kazuma carrying a photo book?.

That's not like him?, that's right, I didn't know everything about him.

i opened it and turned over the leaves of the album. Baby foto's? no, that can't be. He kept them even that he hated his time with the kannagi's. , a picture of us 3? But I was interrupted by the voice of kazuma who was still waiting for his towel. I went back.I threw my door wide open, and I ran against the naked kazuma. Completely accidently.

He Fell on top of me. His skin was still wet. Little water drops fell off of his body.

He went off of me. He took the towel, thanked me and he went to his own room. Great, my dress was wett. What to do now? ….

I used my hairdryer. Maybe it would dry a bit.

_Are you guys ready_ ?asked kazuma downstairs. I was wondering what he was wearing.

I checked my hair in the mirror, took my purse and left the room.

we were on our way to a chic restaurant.

Kazuma looked very good in his Designer suit.

Guess my dad payed for it. Ren didn't look bad too.

It was a bit quiet so I turned the radio on.

But suddenly Ren started talking. I should have turned the radio on earlier.

We arrived at the restaurant, stepped out of the car and walked in.

_Reservation 3 persons__? _The restaurant employee asked.

He took us to a Large table with candles.

It had a cozy atmosphere. We ordered something to drink and to eat.

We had a good time, until Kazuma asked for the umpteenth time. if I wanted a alcoholic drink I'll just have to ask. And my answer was as always no,

_Still underage remember?. _

_-__the strong Kannagi . still hard to persuade _he grinned.

He grins more than he laughs? Why that? (XD)

After we finished eating, we decided to take a walk.

( good idea, after eating a lot, I won't be able to eat in days, I'm full of food)

Just the normal talking.

It started to become colder., so we went back to kazuma's car,

And later we returned to our appartement.

**Next time, hmm, I'm thinking about the next chapter.**

**Hmm, what to write. I got some ideas. But send suggestions if you want :P**

**and i know it's pretty boring. but i'm still thinking about some action chapters XD **

**and how i'm going to write them  
**

**  
:D **

**because this schoolyear has ended. i'm going on a vacation. i guess i'll be back hmm i can't remember, ooh whatever you'll see when i'm back :P.**

**i'll be working on new chapters. so i have the time to create something. a bit thinking how i'm going to write down an action scene,(where the * do i have to start (T T) )  
**

**because it's still a bit boring. but that will change :P**

**this is just the first story i've written so far. and since a few days a new world opened for me, **

**yeah the fanfiction world XD (no i'm not crazy i'm just over exited)  
**

**ViolentDelight email buddy :D **

**thanks for the support because i'm still a Baka who can't write down stories XD. (that'll change, i promise XD)  
**

**and for helping :P **

**and YOU there, Yes You. (omg , i sound like a complete idiot XD)**

**thanks for reading :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

back at the apartement

_Kazuma! clean up your mess. i'm not your maiden!_. I throw a pillow at him. what does he think, doing fun things like going to a restaurant together and now he's thinking i'm going to clean up his mess,

well i don't think so.

_that's a pity, i would love to see you in a maiden costume! _he replyed quickley grinning.

_uuhh, i'm outta her. Drop dead i'm going to sleep, i sighed. _with my cold voice i walked to my room , smashed my door and sat down on my bed.

i picked up my cell, 1 message. damn, it's that kazuma, what does he want from me this time?

**have sweet dreams princess,**

**wish i could sleep next to you.**

**x**

Omg, he and his stupid games

i'll send him back

**dream on, you perv**

**get some sleep you'll need that.**

**you're gettin bald.**

**  
Message sended  
**

i turned around and closed my eyes.

and fell asleep...

Where am i, am i dreaming? i turned around, i was in a large dark room

the atmosphere felt a bit evil . there were a few others beside me.

they seemed to have powers too, but they were different from mine. Kazuma was standing there too.

what is this? i asked myself.

and than a man appeared out of nowhere.

He was tall, half-long black haired. with a grin on his face. he didn't spoke. he was just standing there, staring.

and then everything changed.

cruel things happened. bodies appeared and blew up.

Screaming voices that sound like someone was being tortured. blades that was slashing people into pieces.

The most feared deamons who had been summoned. i was just standing there and looked at the man who hadn't moved since the beginning he had appeared.

I could't move. my power didn't work. my enreiha, i could't summon it. kazuma who was still looking full of disbelieve. he looked a bit anxious.

that couldn't be, the macho kazuma with his big talks. i've never seen him like that before. and i really don't like it.

and than kazuma somehow was sliced in half and fell down on the cold floor,. _KAZUMA!!!_

no it couldn't be, am i dreaming or is it reality?

... who was next?...me?

and everything went black.

_  
ayano,......ayano. can you hear me? ayano  
_

_whats wrong?  
_

in a flash i sat straight in my bed.

i was gasping. my head was sweaty and hot. i was totally shocked.

kazuma sat next to me. _hey, is everything alright?_ he asked calmly.

_you've been screaming my name, and you sounded really serious._

he looked at me while i was still gasping.

_thank god you're here _i said

and he put his arm around me.

_horrible, cruel, vision _that's all i could say

_visions? _he asked me. _do you have them a lot, did they come true? _he said with a serious expression on his face.

i nodded. _can you tell me what happened? _i told him all that i saw. and i explained why i was so sure that it was a true vision.

he bowed his head and i felt his lips on my forehead. it seemed like he cared about me,

and slowley tears were coming out of my eyes. his hold became stronger. i felt a bit relieved.

i felt the love from the real kazuma, not the love-game-playing kazuma.

He kissed me on the cheek. _tomorrow we'll talk about it, get a bit sleep okay? _he stood up and he faced the door.

i didn't want him to leave, he wanted to walk towards the door but i grabbed his hand fast.

_please.... stay.... i whispered. _kazuma turned around and looked at me_. what did you say? _he asked calmly but understanding.

_please,.... ...don't leave, _and again tears appeared. i didn't like him to see me crying but i can' t ignore it .

kazuma sat down on my bed, he sat behind me. this time both of his arms embraced me. his nose tip moved against my neck stroking. and he kissed me there his lips stayed there for a moment. and than he moved again

his nose tip reached my ear, it made me shake a bit, he discovered a sensitive place. he whisperd. _don't cry,... i'll protect you no mather what. _

my anxious face expression turned into a slight smile and he wiped away the tears.

and then i fell asleep in his strong arms that were still holding me.

_**  
and that was chapter 4 :D**_

_**love versus Evil  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up,

the room was dark, lights were off.

I felt a head on my chest. I stroke with my hand trough its hair.

Hmm, it was kazuma, what happened yesterday? I can't remember a lot.

Just the dark Room with that men. I closed my eyes so I could try to remember.

A few people were there too. A man with dark hair, pale skin.

Lots of Blood. That's all.

Kazuma seemed to be awake and came straight Yawning.

He said nothing and walked in the Bathroom to take a shower.

I'll take a shower too after all that sweating and crying.

Did I act like a cry baby? What will kazuma think of me now?

Kazuma came back and it was my turn to take a shower.

I turned the shower on, hmm that's what I needed.

After 15 minutes I walked back.

Hmm

I forgot my clean clothes?. Quickly I wrapped a towel around me. And opened the door to my Room. Kazuma was sitting there on my bed waiting for me.

_He.. kazuma, could you hand me some clothes?_ I asked him with and innocent voice.

_Sure ._he said calmly_. _He opened the the curtains_, _to look what kind of weather it was.

He opened the closet and took something out of it. _You've only brought sleeveless clothes,_

_What did you expect? It isn't summer anymore.  
_Hm, he's right_. I thought it would be sunny the whole week_, _but I was wrong_ . he raised his shoulders and handed some clothes.

_Get dressed quick, I'll be waiting downstairs. _And he closed the door behind him.

I walked down and Ren and the Coffee-addict sat down on the sofa

Talking, Ren looked a bit shocked but when he saw me his expression changed. _Morning sis take a seat _.I sat down but than kazuma started talking out of no where that it scared me, _got another nightmare or was it just once? _kazuma asked.

_Just once_ I answered him. _hmm right, if it was just once I think we can just forget about it_,

_i think we'd better go home,… just in case. _I agreed. And after a few minutes we all started packing to head home.

Well that was our short vacation. That were my last thoughts when I closed the door behind me and walked to kazuma's car.

After one and a half hour we arrived at the kannagi house.

It was still early, maybe they were still sleeping.

I shove the door open as we walked inside. Nope, nobody was in there.

I got my stuff and walked to my room in silence. Putted all my stuff back at the place where it belonged. I let myself fall down on my bed. And than all of a sudden my phone vibrated.

1 unreaded message. Unknown.

I opened the message,.

What the hell is this?!

I jumped off of my bed, and opened my door and smashed it,

Ooh crap I shouldn't have done that. And Genma's head appeared out of an open door.

_What are you doing here so early?, you should be at a vacation lot._

_-well not an__ymore, things turned out different than we had expected._

I walked down leaving Genma behind who still didn't understand we were back.

Maybe he hasn't that much brains as I thought, another wrong impression.

I forgot about the message I had to tell kazuma.

_  
Kazuma what the hell does this means?!_

I stormed downstairs and showed him my phone. _I know I got the same. And I got no clue._

_What's in it? _Ren asked_._

****

Seder: unknown

**You're one of the chosen. **

**I'll duel you all.**

**Meet me if you got the balls to.**

**If you're not coming,.. than feel the consequences .**

**See you in 2 days.**

**Where we meet? Figure it out yourself  
**

Great, an another stalker. *sigh*

* * *

jup i know, it's a bit short.

next time it'll be more. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_great,_

_at first my only vacation in a long time got ruined by a stupid nightmare,_

_and second there's a weird stalker who sends me weird messages, not only to me._

_that he wants to duel me. and if i won't come i have to feel te consicuences?_

_no way, i'm gonna kick his ass! calm down ayano, don't overdo it._

_"stop talking to yourself out loud, people think your crazy" the coffee addict told me._

_"got problems with that?, I haven't heard you saying any solutions for this? . maybe you aren't that smart, i must have overseen that "_

_this gives me a good feeling, maybe i dissed him like he always used to do to me._

_kazuma stood up mumbling 'you have any beer in the fridge?' while walking to the kitchen._

_"you sure?,you know alcohol damages your brains, from what is left of] your uuh brains"._

_"you're starting to understand. in stead of turning red you studied on your language. still not really elegant for a lady" he grinned._

_whatever...._

_**_

_what's this, my phone started vibrating again. i was sitting in my room after the family welcomed us home, asking how it was._

_not really relaxed or something. we haven't told them about the anonymous messenger. this was our problem and i didn't want them to get involved._

_it is me to handle this off. i was reading the message_

_****_

i am there and you are here.

_**now you're safe but time comes near.  
**_

_**  
happy memories from the past. **_

_**enjoy them all, they were your last.  
**_

_**  
take a good look at the clear moon,**_

_**prepare yourself and see you soon.  
**_

_****_

meet you in darkness  


_  
what is this?, a clue, a bad poem?_

_i rereaded it , happy memories blablabla._

_moon,.. moon,.. ?_

_what am i gonna do with this?_

_**_

_i was looking for kazuma who is staying here, cause there are no rooms left in any of the hotels in the city._

_room ,,room in wich room is he._

_*knock knock* 'kazuma?, are you in here?'_

_no sound._

_next room,_

_*knock knock* 'kazuma?'_

_no one answered, but the door got opened. a small light was on, but the other half of the room was still dark._

_'come in'. the shirtless kazuma said sitting on his bed who seemed to prepare for sleep._

_' got a message again, wanna read?' i took my cellphone and handed it. his eyes were reading the words but his face expression didn't change. still looking handsome._

_'hmm, i got a message to' he let me read his one._

_****_

you must be a very strong person  
but are you that smart?

_**i have a clue for you.**_

_**  
things have happened, you know them well.  
**_

_**you're not afraid, others hide in their shell.**_

_**  
come on smart ass. you found a clue, be fast**_

_**and do what you need to do.**_

__

'well , that was pretty obvious

_3 words are underlined.' was my interpretation_

_'moon + shell and darkness.', you know a place where it's dark and near a river or something?_

_'i do. kazuma sighed, the lake in the forest, it's always dark there you can see a full moon very clear._

_'how do you know?' i asked him._

_'i've been there before. that place is'nt safe, there are rumours going round._

_and no witnesses survived, their bodies were found. kirika did research a few months ago but she left it for how it was._

_you should get some sleep, your school starts again in a week.'_

_'i'm not tired' i lied._

_'don't lie to me, i can see that you're tired' he said calmly 'is something bothering you?'_

_i turned away so he faced my back. 'nothing really, i'm just worried about the others. what does he mean with conciquences?'  
kazuma took a deep breath_

_'that is something we don't know and i think we don't want to know, you don't need to worry, you know i'm here to help you,...right?'_

_'i guess you're right. i turned so i could face him. 'trust me' he whispered 'tomorrow we're going to visit that place'_

_I smiled a little. kazuma saw that and winked._

_'what if i mess up?'_

_- 'if you mess up i'll come to save you_

_'how am i so sure about that?'. what would he say?_

_'just like i said before, say the magic words'_

_'you really are a dumb-ass you know' i smiled._

_He walked closer so there were only a few inches between us, he moved his head so he was looking right into my eyes,_

_but than suddenly he moved his mouth near my ear._

_'there is no way you can fail, i've been watching your skills since the beginning, and you became much stronger.' he whispered._

_it sounds very honest, a side of him i really like. his honesty._

_i wrapped my arms around him (wow i really can't believe i did that)_

_now it's my turn. his head moved again so he was looking at my face._

_this feels warm and worry-free. 'i trust you' i said._

_he smiled, 'you said the magic words... by the way, you wrapped your arms around me,_

_are you planning something dirty/perverted?' he teased._

_'ooh please, don't ruin the moment' i asked him_

_'it's just a question' still teasing 'cause i know something really fun'_

_'ooh let me guess'_

_'no' he said 'i'm going to demonstrate. 'fine, i have nothing better to do' *yawn*_

_as long as there are no fluffy handcuffs in it._

_'who gave you that idea,?, that person must be the smartest on earth, i keep that in mind for next time'_

_'ooh shut up already, and demonstrate' ( :P )  
_

_**writers note :**_

_**i guess you know what happened :P haha,**_

_**no, no don't get the wrong idea, not that far!**_

* * *

_well that's it for now. i haven't updated for a long time, sorry for that._

_i was out of inspiration. :) i hope to update soon, but i can't promise. :) i hope you enjoy reading it :D i was so bizzy typing this story that i forgot to do my homework, shit,_

_later! :D ooh and p.s sorry for the bad poems , i really suck at that. or maybe i wanted it to be terrible XD  
_


	7. Chapter 7

'He, kazuma, 'what are you doing?, hands off you're annoying'he protested  
Ayano murmured as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes while she was still half asleep.  
'I woke up earlier to get you, and what do I discover, Mister is still in bed!'  
'uuhh'…..

'Yes uuh what, you have to wake up  
'uuh'…  
'wake up, or shall I wake you in my way?'  
'try your hardest,…' he murmured quietly  
'as you wish' Ayano left the room and disappear in his bathroom.  
Kazuma opened one eye to see where she was, but the only thing he heard was a rumbling sound that came from the bathroom. "that girl…" he thought and he closed his eyes again.

5 minutes later *_*

Ayano peeked through the door opening.  
'I've tried to wake you up , but now I'll have to do it the hard way since you're still lying in bed you lazybones' He heard her talking in the bathroom.  
still no reaction from Kazuma and he turned sides with a big smile.

He heard a chuckling sound, and an heavy object that lifted off the floor.  
"you asked for it" and she lifted the heaviest bucket she could find, filled with ice-cold water  
and threw it over him, while he had no idea what was happening.

"What the hell? It's freezing cold. Are you insane?"  
-"what else did you expect?. I gave you the chance to get out but you didn't listen. We have a mission, where you probably forgot about., but look at the bright side you have a waterbed now."

"You really thought I forgot that? Kazuma snarled."(he did forgot, he just didn't want to admit it)  
"Yeah right, I've heard that before, go get showered and put some clothes on."  
"You don't like what you're seeing?" and the soaking wet kazuma disappeared in the bathroom.

15 minutes Later Kazuma's car

"You have a radio?, It'll probably talk more than you do"  
He Maintained Silent and turned on the radio to please Ayano and focused on the road again. "I said something wrong?" Ayano asked.  
Kazuma nodded no, which Ayano did not believe.  
"There's something wrong with it, spill it, I'll get to know it."  
"Try me" Kazuma responded still looking straight for him.  
"So you admit there is something on your mind, And that you are lying to me.  
That's a step forward, we'll get there." Still no reaction from Kazuma.  
After 5 minutes of silence Ayano has enough of it.  
"ARGHh,.. I can't stand this...!. What's wrong with you?  
I'm just asking you a simple question,. You lie to me or you're not responding or when you give me an answer they are always short. I've had enough of always having to tell you the truth, because I can 'so-called' trust you!. I can see it from your face something is wrong so don't try to hide it. You don't have to act like the cool-guy to me as if you're made of steal and are all emotionless"  
-"Could you just shut up for a moment please you're giving me a headache". "Don't you dare telling me what to do!. Don't walk away from your problems, just tell me. Ayano screamed almost crying " Do you know how it feels to be ignor-". Ayano couldn't finish her line when some sort of creature fell on the car's windshield and the car came to a halt and got pushed forward. After a moment Kazuma sat upright looking around if Ayano was alright. It was everything except that. Her face was bloody and her head laid on the dashboard. His eyes became bigger. He touched her back. Checked her pulse. "What did I do, Kazuma thought by himself, I didn't see that coming". He ailed nothing except for a few scratches but those will heal in no time. "What did I hit?" he asked himself. He removed his seat-belt and stepped out of the car walking to Ayano's door and opened it. Her seat-belt was stuck, He broke it by pulling his hardest. He carefully grabbed Ayano's Head to watch the damage. She had a damn-nasty wound on her forehead and a few scratches on the cheek and the blood kept on dripping off. It would take a long time to heal on its own.  
He looked at her neck, It could have been broken, but it wasn't. He carried her carefully and put her down beside a tree. He went back to his car to get his emergency kit. He held her head in his left hand and cleaned the wound with his right hand. "this will sting a little". Kazuma walked away a few steps.  
Ayano opened her eyes slowly "are you hurt?"  
Kazuma turned, and walked back. -"I'm so sorry" was the only thing he could say at the moment. "it's alright, It'll go over soon I hope. There's nothing I and also you can do about it". -"this shouldn't have happened".  
"I know, but let bygones be bygones. Ayano tried her hardest to smile but failed to cover her painfull expression."  
Kazuma leaned and kissed Ayano's cheek. "You have -nasty-wounds but plasters should be ok for now,.  
Kazuma stood up and held his hand out for Ayano. "you sure you're okay?" Ayano asked. "I'm fine, don't worry". -"But what did we hit?"  
He almost forgot about it, But she reminded him. They both walked in the direction of the car.  
The front of it was badly damaged.  
They heared an aggressive Growl and they met the Black eyes of the creature that stood in front of him.  
"I was afraid that this would happen" Kazuma said.

_  
My god, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry.  
My laptop was doing weird and I lost my chapter, so I had to make a new one.  
And after that I had to translate it first. School-stressing at the moment.  
Hope you enjoyed it. ;)

Update  
29-06-2011

I'm so..so...so sorry!  
I don't know what has gotten into me but I have been gone for more than a year.  
I have been reading a lot recently, school takes a lot of my time and other things like friends and family, but now I'm finished with this schoolyear I hope to take up the writing again.  
I re-wrote a few things.  
Time sure flies. and again my apologies for being gone for a long time.


End file.
